The embodiments herein relate generally to creating art, and more particularly, to a system and process for creating abstract art.
Traditionally, abstract art photography captures and documents only the image displaced in the view finder during the time of exposure, and the resulting photograph is merely a representative copy of that visible real world scene and not an artistic abstraction of that observable scene. Thus, conventional photographs and scenes are easily reproducible.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for creating abstract art that is an induced natural phenomenon not viewable at the time of, or during, the photograph exposure, resulting in a piece of art that is viewable only after the photographic exposure.